Here Beside Me
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Set during SOOH but with a few added scenes.


A/N: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own CSI:NY. That all belongs to CBS. Anyways, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To everyone else, it has been a few weeks. To me, it feels like an eternity.  
Since she left I have struggled with myself. I have dreamt of her several times, each one more vibrant than the last. My heart aches at our separation and my mind is always roaming, especially when I am in the lab or out on the field. Every night when I walk into my apartment I tell myself not to pick up the phone and call her.  
"Danny?"  
Mac's voice brings me back to reality. We are at yet another crime scene.  
"Sorry." I mumble softly.  
My elder smiles briefly. "You sure you don't want to head home and get some rest?"  
"Nah, I'm fine. Jus' a little tired, but I'll be alright."  
Somehow I sense he knows the truth.

Montana is my home, yet I feel an eerie shadow fall over me. I have not been back here for many a year; the painful memories are too strong and they haunt my spirit.  
I sit here upon the witness stand, attempting to pull free these shards that are my past. I try to focus on the questions being asked, but my gaze wanders off to the murderer who is no more than thirty feet away. He has a smug smile on his face; he is clearing enjoying my suffering…  
_It is a cool summer afternoon in the local café. I am seated round a table with my three best friends. We laugh and joke about our future and where it might take us. I could not ask for better friends than these girls. I excuse myself and head for the restroom, unprepared for what is about to happen next.  
__The front door chimes. I think it is just another customer, so I continue washing my hands.  
__BANG!  
__I freeze, ignoring the cold water running down my hands.  
__BANG!  
__Instinct tells me to hide. I crouch into the restroom corner and cover my ears. My head pounds from the two previous shots.  
__BANG! BANG!  
__My entire body shakes with fear. The faucet is still running, but I dare not turn it off. All I can think of is my friends. Are they okay? What just happened? Please don't let them find me…please…  
_I am back in the courtroom. Unchecked tears stream down my face. "I'm sorry, I can't…"  
"It's alright." The lawyer's voice radiates sympathy. "Your Honour, may we take a recess?"  
"I think that's a good idea. We'll continue tomorrow."

A soft wind blows through the city as a full moon illuminates the snow-covered ground. I toss and turn in my bed, groaning as mysterious figures roam my dreams. One in particular stands out, but when I try to run after them my legs refuse to cooperate. They turn to face me.  
Aiden.  
Sorrow and happiness simultaneously overwhelm me. Her eyes burn wildly as she jabs me in the shoulder. I stumble back, shocked by her action.  
"Ouch! Aiden, it's me!"  
She ignores my plea and speaks in a strong and accusing tone, "Why do you sleep, Messer? You must save her!"  
"Why are you-"  
"A true warrior does not slumber whilst others are in need!"  
My body snaps upright as the image vanishes. A light sweat covers my skin, and I quickly regain control of my breathing. I glance at my clock and realize I have only been resting for a few minutes.  
Aiden's words echo through my mind. I know now what I must do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Seconds turn into minutes. I gather my courage and, very carefully, slit open the bathroom door. My eyes fall upon a terrifying sight.  
__A young man stands over my friends, splattered in blood and holding a shotgun. He does not see me. I hold my breath, rooted to the spot. The man shows no remorse for the crime he has just committed, and without a second glance he turns and walks out of the café. I wait a few moments before running to my friends.  
__Blood pools out from under their bodies. They lay stomach down, unblinking eyes still staring straight ahead. I fold my arms across my waist and cry, unsure of what to do. The girl at the cash register is also dead.  
__The gut-wrenching reality hits me. I am the only survivor…all my friends are slain and I am alive…the only one alive…  
_I force myself not to break down again, especially in front of the killer. He has a smug grin on his evil features. How I wish I could strangle him with my own hands.  
I am about to speak again when the courtroom door opens and a familiar face appears. My heart drops and all my fears are suddenly washed away.  
Danny.

Our gazes hold for a few moments. A hint of a smile tugs at the corner of her lips. I give a nod and take an empty seat at the back, never once letting my eyes stray from hers.

My spirit is lighter now that he is here. Somewhere inside my heart I knew he would come. I feel newfound strength well within me.  
"…The man seated over there, is he the one who killed your friends?" The lawyer's voice echoes throughout the room.  
I turn my gaze to the murderer and reply in a cold tone. "Yes."

I follow her stare and realize what is happening. The well-dressed man near the front, speaking no words, committed this evil crime against my Montana. My blood boils at the very sight of him, but I tell myself to remain calm. Her deep brown eyes shift back to me.

I realize I would not have done this without Danny. I sit beside him, watching intently as the judge reads the piece of paper. This is it, I think to myself. These next few moments will determine whether I stay trapped in my past, or move on into a new light.  
Danny glances at me and flashes a brief smile. Without the slightest hesitation I reach out and grasp his hand. He squeezes it gently, as if to say, "I won't let go" and turns back to the jury.  
A young woman stands up.  
"The jury has found Daniel Caydens…"  
I hold my breath and tighten my grip on his hand.  
"…guilty of first-degree murder."  
It's as if a giant weight has been lifted from my heart. I allow myself a sigh of relief; I can finally reach the end of this dark cave that I've been trapped in for so long. The people around us cheer and clap, but I keep my silence. Danny nods approvingly. He is still holding my hand.

Two officers are leading the man away. I watch him leave, knowing he can never hurt Lindsay again. She places her head on my shoulder and I savour the moment, allowing the courtroom to file out. A ray of sun filters through a nearby window and encases us in an aura of golden light.  
We both rise and I spread my arms, offering comfort and safety. She returns the hug, grasping my back tightly and holding for a few seconds. What I wouldn't give to be frozen in this moment.  
As we embrace, my mind plays all the wonderful memories we share. She put up with me and my smart-ass remarks, yet deep down I knew she liked them, especially the nickname I had given her. It tears my heart to see her in pain, but I admire her bravery and courage in such situations. My Montana is a true fighter.

The past year-and-a-half flash before me. I thought I saw something mischievous behind those oceanic eyes the first time we met. What I didn't know is how much I'd fall in love with them. I treasured the moments where he called me Montana, and I wish I had expressed that more. Maybe the card was enough to show him, but I wanted to hear myself speak those words. He must know how I feel, I think to myself, otherwise it will continue to eat me alive.  
Danny releases me, and I instantly feel a tug at my heart. He turns to leave but I hold his hand back, realizing I should have done this a long time ago.  
He inches closer to me now. I stare into his eyes, immediately drowned in their beauty. We share a secret smile, each one sensing the other's happiness. His hand moves to my hip and mine to his arm.  
Our lips gently touch. I have surrendered everything to him: my heart and my soul. I know it won't be an easy road, but I am ready to move on.  
We release the kiss and stand there with our foreheads touching.  
"Danny…thank you for coming. I wanted to give up, but you gave me the strength my voice needed."  
He smiles and tucks a curl behind my ear. "Anything for you, Montana."  
A few silent moments pass. It is time to tell him what my heart has hidden for all these days.  
"I love you, Danny Messer. I've loved you for so long."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Night has fallen over the town. We are at her childhood home, lying together on the backyard hammock, watching as countless stars make their appearance in the velvet sky. Lindsay is snuggled in my arms, sighing deeply as her own limb creeps across my stomach.  
"This was a good idea Montana," I admit sheepishly. "It's so peaceful out here. I never knew sitting under the stars could be so relaxing, especially with you."  
"Gives us some time to wind down," She pauses for a few moments. "Danny, do you think my friends are up there?"  
I kiss her hair before answering. "Of course they are. They were good, honest girls…like you. See that group, right above us? Well, those are your friends, burning brightly. They'll always be there, protecting you for all time…and so will I."  
She smiles as she stares at the cluster. "Yes, I can see them now."  
Silence follows this statement. I yawn and realize the time. "Come on, it's late and we should get some sleep. We're both exhausted."  
"Why can't we just stay out here? There's a cool breeze, and besides, we have all these stars to watch over us."  
I nod in satisfaction. "On second thought, I was rather content with you in my arms."  
After a few minutes of silence she dozes off. I pull her in close, knowing I never want to let go.  
I whisper ever so softly in her ear, "I love you, Lindsay Monroe. I've loved you my entire life."


End file.
